


Misfire Fill: Baby Steps

by foreverdistracted



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverdistracted/pseuds/foreverdistracted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very young Graham tries to teach an even younger Richard how to walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfire Fill: Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> A short fill for this misfire comment: "The perfect combination of hot & sweet. Richard's baby steps forward and Graham's patience... just lovely." ( http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4307.html?thread=11159507#t11159507 )  
> Sorry, but I couldn't resist. Beta'd and slightly changed from the version posted in the meme.

"You can do it, Richie!"

Richard's wide eyes stared at Graham across the vast, intimidating expanse of the carpeted living room. His expression turned solemn, concentrating, the death grip he had on the side of his crib easing a little. Cautiously, he took a step forward. The resulting wobble scared him, but he managed it without falling. He smiled brilliantly around his pacifier when he saw his Graham clap and gesture for him to come closer.

With a loud squeal of glee, he let go of the bar, fell, and crawled hurriedly across the carpet.

"No!" Graham yelled, but he didn't really sound upset. He was laughing as he met Richard halfway, who fell back on his diaper-clad bum and giggled uncontrollably because Graham was making that pouty face that he didn't mean again. The one with the fists on his hips that made him look like a chicken. "No, Richie, you're learning to walk today! We're not crawling anymore."

Graham was looming over him again. Richard thought this was an opportune time to let him know by smacking him on the nose.

"Gah!" Graham stumbled back and grabbed at his face. Peals of laughter filled the room, some of it Graham's, though muffled behind his hand. "'S not fair, I'm not allowed to hit you back yet."

Richard's laugh was cut short because he realized his Graham was too far again. He slowly rolled to his knees and began to crawl forward, only to be shortly met with the impediment that was Graham's rubber shoes. Richard liked those shoes. They had lights in them. 

Graham reached down to where Richard began tapping a rhythm on the carpet alongside the beat of the blinking lights from his footwear. He grabbed the younger boy's wrists, one in each hand. "Greim," Richard whined, ignoring his fallen pacifier, because he was being hauled up to his feet now and fear was tight in his stomach. He was going to fall.

"I got you. Like this, see?" Graham put one of his feet behind him. Richard's face began to crumple and his hands tightened on Graham's arms. They shook dangerously in that awkward position, but the older boy planted his feet, and they eventually steadied.

"Greim!" Richard said, more urgently now. He was starting to really hate this activity. He contemplated ignoring his Graham for two whole hours.

But it was Graham who began to whine now, his tone going from encouraging to plaintive. "You got to walk _soon_ Richie, I don't want to be alone at the playground anymore." 

Richard's face smoothened as he stared at his friend. Graham was upset - and not the kind of upset that made him drop his toy and turn his back on him for a few minutes because Richard had hit him somewhere too hard without meaning to. It was the kind that reminded him of how he sounded when he'd clutch at his mum's skirt, point at the phone, and say Graham's name in the hopes of being understood.

It wasn't a good sound on his Graham, he decided. He didn't like it at all.

His face scrunched up, the picture of concentration, and he listed to the right as he followed Graham's moved foot with a forward step of his own. His limbs wavered for a second, but Graham's grip was like the wooden bar of his crib, and soon he was firmly upright again.

"That's it!" Graham excitedly yelled. Encouraged, Richard took another step, nearly digging into Graham's shoe when the older boy almost moved it too late. "Yay, keep going!"

It still took another hour of repeated practice and laughing and yelling before Richard was finally standing up on his own two feet away from his Graham, whose arms were outstretched and waiting for him to reach them. Richard took two uncertain steps, shook from side to side, then just catapulted himself forward on ungainly feet and surprised himself by reaching his target.

Graham hugged him tight and gave a delighted cheer that filled the room. Richard just clung to him, because his mum was somewhere in the kitchen and that had been really scary. 

Graham could almost picture his boring afternoons at the bare playground filled with invented stories, play-acting, and Richard's unrestrained laughter. 

Richard's smile was brilliant, because now he could always reach Graham, no matter how far away he was.

\\\\\End///


End file.
